Consumed in Blindness
by MightyAvenger
Summary: Daisy searches for a hero and fails to see what is infront of her. Little does she realise theres a plot to take her wealth and power. Will her true hero step forward? reedited some chapters. Work still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic, though it probably isn'tsomething that will light up your lives by any means. I don't own any of the characters even though I wish I did. The main theme running through is the Daisy/Luigi pairing, but there are other pairings making regular appearences. Any way, enjoy!

Consumed by Blindness - Chapter 1. The Beginning.

It was a warm summers day and most of the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom where outside enjoying the sun. Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom had invited a few friends over for a pool party. Peach, Mario and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland were playing water volleyball in the pool. Luigi was sat by the pool next to Toad and Yoshi. Toad was busy reading a book to Yoshi, whilst Luigi lay on the sun lounger with his eyes closed. Without anyone raising suspicion Mario climbed out the pool and whispered something to Yoshi, who giggled quietly.

Mario and Yoshi then went either side of Luigi and started to lift him up. Luigi sat up straight and realised what they were up to. He started yelling at them and told them to put him down, but they refused. Next thing, he had be launched into the pool, fully clothed. Both the Princess's were giggling. Luigi stood up right in the pool and glared at his brother. To make matters worse for Luigi, Mario took a run and bomb dived right next to him.

'Ahem' came a quiet female voice. Everyone looked towards the garden gate to see who it was. Toad and Yoshi jumped with glee as soon as they saw them. Toadette and Pink Yoshi had come to join in the fun.

When the day had got cooler and everyone had gone inside for dinner, the topic moved over to Toad and Toadette's new announcement. Toadette flashed a ring and announced that Toad had proposed. It was celebrations all round. Daisy was a little quieter then normal; the news of the engagement seemed to have given her good mood a fair blow. She was talking to Mario, Peach, Toadette and Luigi when they asked her what was wrong.

'Oh, nothing. It's just everyone is getting together with someone and I'm just stuck on my own' She sighed. Mario looked at Luigi, who was pretending to be looking for something in his pocket. Toadette smiled warmly at Daisy.

'It will happen one day Daisy. I always thought I'd be lonely, but if it can happen to me, you should have no problem. I bet there are loads of guys secretly wanting you!' Toadette always had a knack for knowing what to say. Daisy smiled at her and then started to frown again.

'Yeah, but I'm looking for someone special-' She started off. Luigi looked at her hopefully but she never seemed to notice him. Peach looked at Luigi then at Daisy.

'And the qualities that would him special are?' She tried to press for more information out of Daisy.

'Oh! That's easy! To make him special he must be unique, brave, strong, caring, passionate and whenever I'm in trouble he wouldn't care of the dangers, he would just rescue me. Climb to the top of a tower and save me - A REAL Hero' Sighed Daisy. Peach and Mario both looked at Luigi, Mario barged into him gently, as if he was trying to push him into something. Luigi just shook his head and made his excuses to leave.

Peach also made some kind of excuse to leave and followed him out onto the balcony. She found him sitting on the edge of the balcony with his head in his hands. Seating herself next to him, she sat in silence. It was a good ten minutes before she broke the silence.

'You should tell her how you feel you know?' She murmured quietly. Luigi raised his head and looked at her.

'Why? So she can laugh at me?' He asked.

'Why would she laugh?' Peach asked.

'You heard her! She described her perfect guy and I don't fit the criteria' He said quietly.

'I could never be good enough, no matter how hard I could try. He whispered finally. Peach put her arms around him and tried to tell him different, but he could not see it for himself. Peach then left him to go and tell Mario that it was no good.

Mario himself had no ideas on how to knock Daisy and Luigi in to sense. But then Peach had an idea herself. She could throw Toad and Toadette a party to celebrate their engagement. Everyone in Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland would be invited; it would be the event of the century. Peach told Mario her idea and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

Deep in the Congo Jungle, in a small log cabin a short, plump man was awaiting his younger brother. Waluigi had decided he was coming to stay with Wario, but Wario wasn't to keen on this idea. Having him stay was one thing, but in a derelict building in some large monkeys jungle was another. Wario was anxiously awaiting his brothers' arrival; he hadn't seen Waluigi for years. As far as Wario was concerned Waluigi was an idiot and a failure. Wario started to think of last time he and his brother had hatched a plan. He was awoken from his daydream by a clattering at his front door. Upon opening it, he came face to face with his brother. 

'Wario!' Waluigi smirked. Waluigi was taller then his brother by a long shot and was dressed in purple and looked positively revolting.

'Waluigi' Muttered Wario, gaping at his brother. The last time he saw Waluigi, was when Waluigi was the same height as him and the same build. Waluigi looked at Wario's shocked expression and laughed.

'I've been working out' He smirked.

'What brings you here Waluigi, you don't come to see me without good reason' sneered Wario.

'I have a plan to get some quick and easy treasure, oh and a beautiful girl on my arm' Waluigi announced proudly. Wario laughed at his brothers' stupid idea. Waluigi with a girl on his arm? A Beautiful girl no less.

Wario intrigued by his brothers' determination in succeeding with his plan, decided to ask what his actually plan was. So there they were, brothers reunited after a long time and discussing Waluigi's plans for power, wealth and a relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you to my two reviewers. They mean alot to me. I still don't own any of the characters, just the plot. This my second instalment. Normally I would do a chapter every week, say every sunday.However this week I won't be around so here's the 2nd chapter earlier then planned. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Make me sexy

Yoshi turned up at the Pipe House all ready for Peach's ball in honour of Toad and Toadette's engagement. Banging on the door, he waited cheerfully for either Mario or Luigi to answer it. As Yoshi waited he could hear some noise coming from behind the door. First there was a crash, followed by a muffled cry and topped off with a few words to turn the air blue. Worry swept through Yoshi for only a brief moment as he assumed something was wrong inside the house. When Mario finally answered the door, Yoshi sighed at the relief of not having to rescue Mario or Luigi in any way. Mario himself, looked flustered. He had abandoned his red and blue plumbing attire and had now changed into a tuxedo, apparently at Peach's request. Yoshi couldn't find a Yoshi shaped tuxedo and just went for the minimalist approach of one red bow.

'You look flustered Mario or have you been self tanning?' Grinned Yoshi. Mario looked mutinous.

'Oh he's not been self-tanning, he just fell over. Trousers are too long' Came a voice above them. Mario and Yoshi looked up to find Lakitu hovering above them. Yoshi jumped in surprise. Mario just shrugged.

'He forgot where Peach's castle is' Lakitu grinned sheepishly at them. Yoshi feeling daring asked Mario why his trousers were too long.

'They're a pair of Luigi's spare ones, my last pair got burnt last time I faced Bowser' Said Mario shaking his head. Yoshi and Lakitu laughed. Then something occurred the Yoshi.

'Which reminds me, where is Luigi?' he asked. Mario rolled his eyes and pointed up stairs.

'Luigi are you ready yet?' Shouted Mario up the stairs.

'NO! I am not going!' Came the reply.

'Yes you are!' Mario shouted back.

Luigi didn't reply to Mario straight away and when he did, he would come to regret it.

'Or what!' Came his reply. Mario turned to face Lakitu and Yoshi, flashing them a sly grin. Up the stairs he ran. There were a few shouts and yells coming from up the stairs. Before either Yoshi or Lakitu could ask what was going on, Mario came running down the stairs carrying a struggling Luigi. Out the door he ran, leaving both his friends in his wake. Yoshi and Lakitu sped off after them towards the warp pipe that led to Peach's castle. The moment they arrived they came face to face with Mario trying to push his annoyed brother down the pipe. It took a few hard worked moments but Mario finally managed it. Mario, Yoshi and Lakitu quickly followed Luigi's trail.

The four friends stood outside Peach's castle. Only Luigi didn't look very excited. He let out a big sign and followed the others up to the front entrance. As they walked through towards the main hall, Peach came running over to greet them. Smiling broadly she hugged each one of them tightly, when she came to hug Luigi, she whispered in his ear.

'I know you don't like parties so I'm very grateful that you came'

Luigi smiled and nodded. Peach turned round and led them into the ballroom. Everyone had turned out in force. Toad and Toadette were being paraded round by Daisy, meeting all the guests here for their celebration. Toadette was really enjoying herself, being the centre of attention for once. The music was in full swing and in no time flat Peach had dragged Mario off to dance. Pink Yoshi accompanied Yoshi and they were also doing some form of dance, which resembled a cross between the locomotion and the funky chicken. They were the only couple to have the most space on the dance floor.

Soon it was just Luigi and Lakitu standing by the wall, watching as people paired up and started to dance. A few moments later Daisy started to ascend upon them. Lakitu looked at her and then at Luigi. Not wanting to be a gooseberry he decided to make his excuses and evacuate.

Feeling himself go hot under the collar, Luigi gulped with nerves. His breathing started to become heavy and his knee's became weak. Over she walked, with her hips swaying. She had a delicate smile playing across her lips, Luigi tried to smile back, but he failed.

'Hello Luigi' She said softly.

'H-Hi Daisy' He stuttered.

'Glad to see you made it' He nodded in reply. She smiled even more broadly.

Feeling slightly nervous Luigi started to fiddle with his bow tie. Daisy rolled her eyes and straightened it out for him. The close contact between them made Luigi blush furiously. Offering his hand out shakily, Luigi led the woman of his dreams to the dance floor. Peach and Mario who were watching closely smiling knowingly to each other and then carried on dancing.

* * *

Back at the hut, Wario was getting increasingly impatient with his brother as he took his time in getting to the point. Waluigi was busy rummaging through his bag, muttering a few obscenities along the way. Watching Waluigi throwing clothes and coins out of his bag, Wario sighed inwardly. Only Waluigi could turn a hut with little furniture into what looked like a war zone. Wario was close to dropping asleep, all this waiting about made him drowsy. Leaning his head on the arm of his chair he settled down for a nap. Waluigi could wake him when he found what ever it was he was looking for.

'EUREKA!' Waluigi cried as he jumped up and started to dance about. Wario awoke with a start. Raising an eyebrow at his brother he said nothing. Waluigi saw the bewildered expression on his face and smiled slyly.

'Sorry, I always wanted to say that. But look at this!' He said pointing at a rust old lamp. Wario laughed sceptically.

'Oh so that's your plan? You're going to get a woman into bed by giving her some gravy!' Wario dissolved into fits of laughter at the thought of his brother wooing some beauty with some gravy.

'No you dolt! its not a gravy train' Hissed Waluigi. Wario sat up and took note of his brother.

'It's the magic lamp from that idiotic party Mario once had! I stole it when Peach was crowned the 'party star'' Waluigi said as matter of factly. An evil smirk crept across Wario's face.

'So you're going to wish for someone's hand in marriage?' He asked. Waluigi slapped his forehead in annoyance.

'You really are a plank Wario! You can't force someone to love you, it defies nature!' Waluigi snapped.

'And?' Wario asked not grasping the point.

'You-can-not-mess-with-some-ones-free-will-you-moron-otherwise-Bowser-would-have-done-that-instead-of-kidnapping-Peach-duh!' Waluigi managed to get out waspishly in one single breath.

'Then Mr Mighty O'Clever One what are you going to do' Asked Wario keeping his cool.

'I shall woo Daisy with my boyish good looks and charm' Waluigi said grinning creepily. Wario snorted, he doubted whether Waluigi ever had charm in his life. As if reading Wario's mind, Waluigi pulled another object out of the bag.

'Behold, Kamek Koopa's wand'

Wario was speechless, not only had his idiot brother managed to swipe the magic lamp but also Kamek's wand. Before Wario could ask how and when he obtained the wand, Waluigi started to rub the lamp. With a wisp of blue clouds the Genie came out looking tired and worn.

'Is it Party time again?' He asked dreamily.

'No you idiot, grant me a wish!' Shouted Waluigi, dancing around like a monkey on heat. The big giant genie peered down at Waluigi and gave out a booming laugh that shook the hut.

'And why should I grant you a wish?' The Genie snorted. Wario watched as his brother gave a twisted bitter smile and stepped up close to the Genie. Obviously the Genie had forgotten how persuasive Waluigi could be, or maybe the Genie didn't actually care. The Genie had a big smile across his face, which made Waluigi more annoyed. He pulled out the magic wand and held it up to the Genie.

'If you don't grant me a wish then...poof... You're pixie dust, or should I say Genie dust? Waluigi had delivered the killer blow. The Genie went from a broad smile and colourful to deadly pale and worried. Wario sat up straight and watched his brother now with even more interest. He had no idea Waluigi could be so vindictive. He liked this side to him. The Genie sighed and resigned to granting Waluigi his wish.

'I wish for you to make me sexy!' Waluigi shouted proudly. Wario tried his hardest not to laugh and let out a snort of amusement. The Genie was also having trouble with this wish. He looked like he was hesitating for a second but thought twice about stopping when Waluigi waved the wand at him. The Genie mumbled some magic words and then POOF the wish was granted. Waluigi was engulfed in a big black cloud, Wario jumped up off his seat in surprise.

'Waluigi...?' Wario asked timidly. As if actually showing emotion and fearing for his brother.

A figure stepped out from amongst the cloud. The Genie hid behind the chair in which previously occupied Wario. He stuck to peering out from over the top, shaking with fear. The figure lifted his arms up slightly and gazed upon them, as if he hadn't laid eyes on them before. He then moved towards a cracked mirror upon the wall.

'Waluigi...is that..you?' Asked a shaken Wario.

The figure let out a shrill cry of happiness and turned round to face Wario. He nodded at Wario and then grinned a dashing smile. Wario had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Gone was the gangly proportioned body of Waluigi and now an adequately proportioned body stood in its place. The big crooked nose was now a small cute little nose and his eyes, oh his eyes. They were deep and meaningful. Further down, it looked like Waluigi had actually been working out, he was bulky but in a handsome way. Waluigi saw Wario's face of shock and smirked.

'You like?' He asked. Wario didn't reply, he was too stunned to say anything. Shrugging Waluigi then turned to the Genie who was cowering behind the chair and summoned him over. The Genie slowly obliged and asked his newfound master what his next desire was. Waluigi wished for a new wardrobe, he couldn't go in his normal clothes, it was too obvious that it was he.

After getting changed into his new attire, which in this case was a purple tuxedo Waluigi walked towards the door. Wario stopped him and asked him where he was going. Waluigi turned round, smiled and patted his brother on the head.

'I'm going to Peach's party! Daisy awaits me!' He grinned before running out the hut. Wario watched him run into the distance. All of the sudden the far away Waluigi was seen jumping up in the air and was heard to cry...

'I'm SEXY'


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks! Sorry bout the delay in updating. I've been away and if that wasn't a complication then one if my beloved pets' dying certainly was. Any way I'm back again and ready to carry on with the story. By the way, I still don't own the characters.

Chapter 3: When it becomes too late

Daisy and Luigi where sharing what seemed to be their hundredth dance of the evening. Yet still Luigi could not grasp the technique. He was forever stepping on Daisy's toes and silently thanking her for not loosing her patience with him. As they danced Daisy started to loose all concentration and began searching the crowds. Luigi failed to notice because he was too busy concentrating on his feet; this gave Daisy extra time to allow herself thinking time. She was almost lost in thought when she could have sworn a purple flash swept past her. Shaking her head in disbelief, she looked back at Luigi, who was now slowly starting to master his steps.

Luigi looked into her eyes, he couldn't really tell if she was enjoying this or whether she pitied him. He wanted to ask her so badly if they could repeat this night some other time. Mentally kicking himself he couldn't bring himself to ask her for a second meeting. After much self-persuasion he finally summoned up the courage to ask her to meet him the next day. Opening his mouth he spoke timidly.

'Daisy...' He said, starting to blush. Daisy looked up at him with a slight smile on her lips. As Luigi went to ask her the important question, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He turned round to face a tall guy in a purple tuxedo. Daisy also looked at the newcomer. She looked him up and down several times before she stopped gawking. The newcomer smiled as dashingly handsome smile and held out his had to Daisy.

'My fair maiden, I ask thee for one dance' He said, crooning. Daisy herself blushed and nodded. It appeared that she had totally forgot that Luigi was standing by her side, looking helplessly lost.

The newcomer came and claimed Daisy for his own and swept her away. All Luigi could do was watch as they became engulfed by fellow dancers. Suddenly all he was staring at was people enjoying themselves, Daisy and the newcomer couldn't be seen through the dancing masses. Luigi sighed and pulled off his bow, dropping it to the floor. Undoing his collar, he slowly walked out the door feeling hurt and rejected.

Meanwhile the newcomer was whisking his new catch round the dance floor, causing on lookers to stop and stare. The couple looked absolutely radiant and Daisy seemed very happy.

'Excuse me sir, but you ever gave me your name' Daisy asked politely. The newcomer smiling bent closer to her ear and whispered his name.

'My dear Daisy, It is I, Waluigi' He pulled away and watched her face contorted with shock.

'No, Waluigi was a vile loathsome cockroach who hasn't been seen in a long time' Daisy pouted.

'It's amazing what one can do whilst they are away' He said, calculating every word spoken.

'Once more, it is also amazing what one will do for one he loves' Daisy stared at him in disbelief at his finishing statement. She tried to back away, but he stopped her and remained adamant that he had changed for the better. Not being able to resist the good looks of the new improved Waluigi, she complied and continued to dance with him.

-----  
Peach and Mario where dancing, when they saw Luigi walked past them. They tried to shout him over but he failed to notice them. Looking at each other they realised immediately that something was wrong. Scanning the room for Daisy, they saw her dancing with a stranger. She seemed more alive, vivid and happier then she had earlier. Mario's stomach lurched when he realised what was going on. He and Peach set off to look for Luigi, to see what was going on.

Since leaving Daisy's side, Luigi had gone to sit outside in the fresh air. He knew he shouldn't have come tonight. Thinking he might leave the nights festivities, he turned round to head towards the exit. Just at the moment Mario and Peach came crashing into him, sending them all sprawling. Dusting himself off Luigi bid his brother and friend goodnight. Preventing him from going anywhere Mario pushed him onto a seat by seat.

'Mario, you are not a gangster, there was no need to push him onto a seat' Peach scolded, watching Luigi nervously. Mario shrugged.

'Where are you going little brother?' Asked Mario. Luigi sighed and declared he was going home.

'I thought you were dancing with Daisy?' He pushed, digging for answers.

'So did I' Luigi said hesitantly. Peach raised her eyebrow in confusion. Luigi looked at her and began to reel of the sorry tale of how he messed up once again.

'We were dancing; I thought she was enjoying herself but apparently not. You know why?' Peach shook her head.

'Because-I-am-not-good-enough-for-her' He said quickly. Both Peach and Mario rolled their eyes at him and he glared back in return.

'If I was good enough she would have told that other bloke where to go!' Luigi shouted, with desperation in his voice. Deciding he would be better off on his own, Peach and Mario decided to let him go home.

------

Back at the hut, Wario was up to his normal tricks. Being dastardly and conniving, he decided that he should go rooting through Waluigi's bag. The Genie told him it was wrong but Wario just laughed and told him to 'go screw'

Deciding it would be quicker to search through the bag if he tipped it out, he did so. He was startled when out rolled a crystal ball. Staring at it in disbelief Wario slowly walked over to it. Eyeing it suspiciously he gazed upon it, wondering why Waluigi would have a crystal ball of all things. The more he gazed, the more he could make out a face in the crystal ball. Wario stayed gazing at it for a few moments before out popped Boo.

'Whaaa!' Cried Wario, gasping for breath and holding his hand where his heart should be. The Boo only laughed at him and floated around the room. Wario glared at the ghost and then continued to look at the crystal ball. He suddenly had an idea and jumped up in amazement. The Boo and Genie looked at him as if he was stark raving mad.

'Boo, do you reckon I would be able to see things through this ball?'

The Boo, who apparently was feeling whimsical, just stared at him and floated through a wall. Wario stood up and stamped his feet in annoyance, scaring the Genie who once again hid behind the chair. Wario then picked up the ball and held it close. If the Boo weren't going to help him, then he'd do it himself.

Picking up the crystal ball, he looked at it a moment and decided on what he was going to do. He was most curious as to whether his brother would be successful in his mission to steal the heart of Daisy. Holding the ball up to his face, he muttered some words.

'Show me Waluigi' He hissed.

The crystal ball had a purple wisp inside of it, which swirled furiously around until it stopped and faded away. Slowly a picture or Waluigi came into view, the image was as sharp as if it was actually happening in front of Wario's eyes. He watched as Waluigi ran across the glade towards Peach's castle. Waluigi descended upon the castle's bridge and came to a stand still. Breathing heavily, he looked up at the castle roof and cackled. After a few moments of taking in the scenery Waluigi entered the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. This is the forth instalment of the story. Unfortunately I still don't own any of the characters. Ho hum. Any way, on with the story.

Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings.

As he left the party behind Luigi strolled home in solitude. Being alone gave him time to mull over the nights events. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else the moment when Daisy was swept of her feet kept creeping back into his mind. Watching as she gracefully danced in his arms sent a wave a feeling all over Luigi's body. It was a feeling of mixed pain, anguish and torment. If only he was like his older brother Mario who was brave, strong and stood up for himself. But then Mario didn't have to fight for Peach. She admired him any way.

As Luigi walked on in the world of his own some one else was also alone. This lone person was never one to wallow in self-pity. He watched as Luigi muttered to himself. The person followed Luigi, until Luigi jumped down the warp pipe leading to the Pipe House. Waiting a few minutes before jumping down after him, the person gave a low cackle to himself, Knowing that Luigi had no idea of his fate.

After Luigi's swift departure Mario and Peach tried to find Daisy. They searched in vain for half an hour before coming up with no results. No body else had seen them. Feeling that Daisy perhaps did not want to be found the happy couple returned to the dance floor.

As Peach was lead around the floor by Mario, she felt something. It wasn't a good feeling either. Some people would dismiss these feelings as pure nonsense, others would ignore them but the odd few like Peach believed in them. She always thought it was nature's way of telling her something was up. However she couldn't just tell Mario of her feelings, he would dismiss them. Before she started to panic she took the calm and sensible approach of thinking about what her gut feeling could mean. Nothing random had happened to day that she knew about, this lead her to wonder if anything had happened that she didn't know about. She dismissed this thought straight away, if anything happened some one would tell her. She after all did rule the kingdom.

Then it hit her. Something did happen and she did know about it. Gasping in slow realisation she jerked away from Mario without meaning to. This reaction from Peach caused Mario to jump in shock. Looking into her frightful eyes he asked her what was wrong. She shook her head and pulled him off into a nearby balcony. Mario looking bewildered waited patiently for Peach to speak.

'Mario something's wrong. I think Daisy's in trouble' She panted. Mario raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

''What makes you say that Peach?' He asked.

'That guy she was with! I've never seen him before' She replied, realising how daft that must sound. Mario shook his head.

'Peach, just because you don't know him doesn't mean he's bad. Just relax' Mario said dismissively. Peach didn't know what to say to make him understand. She was saved the bother of saying anything when Toad and Toadette came running up to them franticly. Peach gave Mario a stern look. Mario shrugged and still didn't think any thing had happened to Daisy.

Peach asked Toad to tell her what all the fuss was about. Peach and Mario listened as he retold the events that had caused him to franticly find them dragged Toadette behind him.

'Well I took Toadette outside for some privacy-'

Mario smirked, Toadette blushed and Peach ignored them letting Toad carry on.

'And we were out there for some time when a stone hit me on the back of the head-'

'Who threw it?' Mario interrupted. Toad glared and answered his question.

'We don't know. We went to find them but all we found was this' He handed Peach a tatty old piece of paper. Toad was about to speak again when Mario interrupted for the third time.

'And why were you in a rush?'

'Because Mario its a letter and we read what it had to say-' this time Peach stared at him with a stern expression. Told jumped and hastily continued with the story.

'We only read it because it was addressed to no one and it wasn't posted properly, we thought it might have been something you dropped Princess'

Peach's stern look warmed up after that last comment. She then asked him what the letter said. Toad pushed the letter into her hand and told her to read it for herself. Peach gazed at his tattered appearance and started to read.

'_Dear Princess Toadstool, _

_Forgive me for writing to you out of the blue but my Kingdom is in grave peril at the hands of a reptile known as Bowser. I heard that you and your new partner Mario have dealt with him on many occasion and was hoping you could help me._

_With regards at this sad time._

_King Osbrew of the Soulbridge Kingdom'_

Peach gasped at the mention of Bowser. Mario grabbed the letter out of his hand and shook his head.

'Mario we should go and help!' Said Peach at once. Mario looked at her like she was mad.

'Why? We've had our fair share of that monster!' Peach gawped at him like she had never seen him before.

'But Mario it's my duty!' Mario crossed his arms and said nothing more. Peach wanted to slap him for being so self centred.

'Fine! I'll go by myself if you wont help Mario' Peach snapped. Mario sighed and complied. Finally he agreed to accompany her on her mission.

'But Peach, it's so far!' Toad said. Peach shook her head and declared that it was her duty. Mario rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

* * *

Thank you to the people who take the time out to review my story. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I hope you'll continue to read the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hullo again. Thank you to my reviewers Unfortunately I still don't own the characters. Humph. Oh well, any way in this chapter you wont see Peach and Mario, it is mainly about Luigi and Daisy.

Chapter 5: Into the Night.

A pair of eyes followed Luigi all the way from the warp pipe to the Pipe House. A wave if excitement swept through the body of which the eyes belonged. Now was the time to strike.

Luigi himself had entered the quiet and dark Pipe House and putting his had on the hat stand he walked straight into the living room. He was so hurt mentally that he wanted nothing more then to sit in total darkness. All he could hear as he sat in the dark was the sound of his own breathing. The silence was so welcome and peaceful that Luigi started to drift off into a daydream. The moment however was short lived when he was knocked back into reality by a knock at the door. Getting up to answer it, Luigi wondered who it could possibly be. Everyone was at Peach's party.

Upon answering the door, he found nothing. Stepping out onto the doorstep Luigi glanced around, but he was met with a feeling of desertion. No one was around. But then why should they be? It's getting late and everyone else will probably be staying at Peach's. Turning round to walk back into the house he could have sworn he heard heavy breathing. Shaking his head he continued into the house. Feeling a bit uneasy Luigi locked the door behind him. Walking back into the living room he went to turn the lamp on, suddenly he didn't feel brave enough to sit in the dark anymore. As he turned on the lamp, his eyes came across the photo. Smiling wryly he put the photo on its face.

Being home alone and in the dark was no making Luigi paranoid. He kept replaying that heavy breathing sound in his head, his paranoia got worse. He kept looking around sharply at the windows every time he thought he saw something. His breathing became ragged and he felt a cold chill sweep through his body. Thinking he was just being silly he decided to retire to bed.

After he had got changed into his pyjamas and put out the candle Luigi settled down into bed. But that heavy breathing noise, just wouldn't go away. Pulling the covers over his head he tried to block it out. He was now shaking with fright. He now wished he were back at the party surrounded by people he knew and liked. Luigi almost shrieked out aloud when he heard what sounded like footsteps walking across the landing. What would Mario do? He thought to himself. Well he would play the hero and go see whom it was he answered himself. Slapping himself hard he realised he knew the answer deep down. Then Daisy's voice came into his head.

_'To make him special he must be unique, brave - a real hero'  
_  
Pulling up all the courage he could find Luigi pulled off his covers and tiptoes to his door. Creaking it open ever so slightly he peered out onto the landing. Nothing. Walking out onto the landing, he balled his hands up into fists and tried to appear tough. The problem was his legs didn't stop shaking and he felt like he was going to faint. Now standing at the top of the stairs he strained his ear's to see if he could here anything. To his dismay he heard the heavy breathing again and his stomach lurched. It was now or never. Taking a small step forward, he felt something put their hands on his back. Almost freaking out, he kept his composure and made to turn around. Before he could see who it was they gave him an almighty shove and down the stairs he fell.

* * *

Not aware that Mario and Peach had been hunting high and low in the castle for her Daisy was out of the castle walls. She wasn't even aware of the time, she was happy in the company of her handsome new beau, Waluigi. They had been walking for ages and spoke of many things. When they stopped walking they came to rest on a bench in the middle of the mushroom park. The night sky over Peach's castle was beautiful, the stars were all twinkling brightly and the moon was as big as she'd ever seen it. Neither of them spoke for a while, to busy gazing at the dazzling horizon in front of them. Daisy took time to stop looking at the sky and to look at Waluigi. She started to feel guilty. All this time she'd known him, she had always thought badly of him. Sure he hadn't exactly been the model human being but what if that was people like hers fault? She had to admit she was very prejudice when she first met him. Wario had turned up at her castle demanding treasure and he had brought Waluigi with him. She was so repulsed by his looks that she disliked him ever since that moment. Tears dwelled in her eyes. No wonder he was mean and bitter if that's how people had seen him. Now she understood the phrase beauty is in the eye of the beholder. After thinking a while, she took Waluigi's hand. He snapped out of his trance and looked back at her.

'I'm sorry' She said. Waluigi looked at her questioningly.

'Sorry?' He said, cringing inwardly at all the politeness.

'I'm sorry about judging you; the very first time I met you. You not as bad as I first assumed, for that I'm sorry, because you're better than that' Waluigi's heart twinge a bit, there was an unknown feeling in his heart. He didn't like it. Daisy had spoken to him with so much sincerity that it touched him. No one had ever spoken to him with such niceness before.

'That's ok Daisy, you're here now, that's all that matters' He smiled at her. It felt weird to smile nicely instead of wickedly.

* * *

Wario had watched the whole encounter with Daisy through the crystal ball and was positively disgusted by it. He was so disgusted that he immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. His brother was not impressive any more; he was sickening. Evil dictators did not go lusting after women with feelings; they simply had women as slaves. It was the done thing.

After recovering from the shock of seeing his brother canoodling, he decided to pester the genie for treasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people. I'm back, sorry it's taken so long to update. I have been busy doing random stuff (randomness is good) and I started a new story called 'This is Plum'. The idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to start that aswell. Any way I didn't neglect this fic too much as I added a bit to the chapter every so often. At the end of the last chapter we saw Luigi being pushed down the stairs and we alsp saw Daisy starting to bond with Waluigi, so lets see how they get on in this chapter. Once again thank you to my reviewers, the reviews are very much appreciated.

Chapter 6: Venturing Out

It had been a fair few hours since Peach and Mario found out about the new where about of Bowser. Peach had remained determined to go and help out the mysterious King Osbrew, despite not knowing a thing about him. Mario himself was slightly anxious about the whole thing but Peach refused to stay behind while he checked it out. They had packed everything that they could possibly need and had left Toad and Toadsworth in charge of things till they got back. They had also left a few notes for some of their friends who would worry; there was one each for Luigi and Daisy.

By carriage the journey would take at least two days, but Mario had found a quicker way to the so-called Soulbridge Kingdom via warp pipes. They had to take one to the Star Path, take a left into a forest and then find a tall long grubby looking warp pipe. This would take them directly to the Soulbridge Kingdom.

Within a few hours of endless walking Mario and Peach had finally reached their destination. As they entered the Soulbridge Kingdom the first thing they saw was a welcome sign. The sigh was complete with a picture depicting a happy village full of smiling inhabitants. However in reality the village in question that lay behind the sign told a very different story. It was dusty and bland. It was very different from the Mushroom Kingdom, which was full of life and filled with colour.

'Nice place. Maybe I should move here' Mario muttered under his breath.

'Now don't judge on appearances Mario' Peach said, glaring at the plumber.

Walking through the main road of the village Mario realised that it was more or less a ghost town. There was absolutely no one around. Peach seemed to have read his mind but interpreted the lack of people slightly differently.

'Maybe their all inside hiding from Bowser' She said. Mario shrugged.

They carried on walking, not really knowing where they were headed, until Mario spotted a diner. Convincing Peach that going to the diner would be a good idea, she complied and they went.

The diner was a mess, dusty and filled with mice. There was only one person, a short balding man. He had a long moustache and beard that had begun to collect cobwebs. As Peach and Mario entered he eyed them suspiciously. Peach looked straight back at him and could have sworn that she had seen something in his eye, a glimmer of something. Putting this down to hunger she thought about ordering food, but then thought of the mice and promptly knocked that notion out of her head. The mice however did not stop Mario from ordering the biggest pasta dish on the menu. Peach ignored him and went straight into asking the Diners manager a few questions.

'Sir, excuse me sir can I ask you come questions?' Peach asked politely. The manager looked at her and hesitated before answering. His only reply was a slight nod. This unnerved Peach slightly.

'Umm...Where can I find King Osbrew?'

'Eak! Shut up! Do not mention his name!' Panicked the manager nervously glancing around.

'Sorry?' Peach asked, not fully understanding.

'Where's my pasta?' Came Mario's voice. Peach turned round and glared at him. She turned back to face the manager, but he wasn't there. Hearing a clatter behind her she spun round to find the manager closing the shop and shutting the windows. He then marched up to Peach and pushed her down onto the nearest chair.

'Sit down and be quiet. You ask for King Osbrew, yet you seem not to know of his story of how he came to being' The manager whispered.

'I don't follow you' Peach said looking bewildered.

'If only you knew my fair maiden. If you knew of his story you wouldn't be hear now. If you stay I shall tell you all I know..'

Peach nodded and made Mario listen to what the Manager had to say.

* * *

After leaving the mushroom park, Waluigi had taken Daisy back to a house in which he claimed was his home. In reality he had broken into a home of a couple that had gone on holiday. Daisy was now freshening up in the bathroom, so he was now left on his own. His plan was now coming along nicely. She was totally under his influence. This was so easy he thought as he smirked to himself. If only he had thought of it earlier, he would have put this plan in to action a long time ago.

When she had returned from the bathroom both of them sat down and enjoyed a lengthy conversation on the future and what their hopes for the future where. The conversation lead them well into the early hours of the morning. Waluigi was now sat on a sofa with a sleeping Daisy leaning on him. He couldn't move without waking her. Normally he wouldn't care about other people's feelings but he was in character and had to appear caring. In the morning he would ask her to go away with him.

* * *

Luigi open his eyes and tried to focus properly, but it was hard with a banging head, which had had blood seeping over it. With his hand he tried to feel where the wound was. He'd never fallen down a flight of stairs before. Then it dawned on him, he didn't fall, and he was pushed. Finally when his vision became more focused he looked around. He tried standing but felt dizzy and fell to the ground again.

The pain in his head was overpowering and he tried to block it out but it was no good. With his arms he dragged himself to the nearest wall so he could lean against it and gain his composure. Still feeling the effects from his knock on the head, which he assumed gained from falling down the stairs he tried to piece things together. He closed his eyes and tried to vision the person who pushed him.

He could almost hear the heavy breathing as he relived the events leading up to that very moment. The breathing got louder and any time soon the assailant would be there to push him. His mind was all black and he just couldn't remember for the life of him. Upon opening his eyes he got a massive shock.

'Welcome Luigi' Sneered the voice. Luigi gasped in shock.

'B-Bowser?'

'Clever boy. I always wondered why Mario was the one with the fame' He said mockingly.

Bowser stood up and started to pace in front of Luigi. He appeared to be thinking something over. Luigi waited for his next move. Bowser stopped pacing and faced Luigi again.

'I lied about wondering you know. It's pretty obvious' He said in a barely audible tone.

Bowser watched Luigi waiting for a reaction. To his annoyance Luigi just sat there.

'I shall tell you. It's because you're a nobody. Just a little lap dog that runs to his brothers every call. It's pathetic. No one respects you. How does that make you feel?' Bowser said taunting him. Luigi said nothing and looked sadly at the floor.

'You're easily broken and I could destroy you just like that' He said snapping his fingers to illustrate just how easy it would be.

'Then why don't you?' Luigi asked faintly.

'I like to tear people down before destroying them. You're the easiest one yet. You're every body's lap dog. Never being mean and doing what ever anyone tells you. Mario uses you as his servant as does Peach. Even Toads got more backbone than you. There's also one more thing you don't have, is that right?'

Luigi sat there taking in every word. Bowser was right, he was a nobody. Deep down her knew it, but hearing it from somebody else hurt more than anything'

'Yes of course its right! Everyone has someone else to turn to. ha ha. Except you, you worthless excuse for a human, you have no one! ha ha ha'

Luigi looked up at Bowser and saw that he was enjoying this. He seemed to relish destroying people's minds and will by feeding off their insecurities.

'Daisy' Bowser muttered, watching Luigi's every move. On hearing her name Luigi looked at Bowser, not knowing why he was bringing her into it.

'She would never go for you. You're too pathetic. Weak, naive and most of all your a door mat!' This made something in Luigi break. It was the truth. Feeling tired of it all he slumped down and started to sob. Bowser rolled his eyes and kicked him.

'Don't be so pathetic'

Still Luigi had tears running down his cheek.

'I'll look after her don't worry'

'you wouldn't dare. Mario will stop you' Luigi said between sobs.

'Well he would but I sent him off on a wild goose chase. The only one left is you and a fat lot of good you'll do her' Bowser declared between manic laughs.

'But just in case you feel like being the hero I'm going to chain you up. Koopa Troopa! The chains' Shouted Bowser.

From up the stairs a small Koopa Troopa came trotting down with some chains, sporting a big grin on his face. Now Luigi knew who pushed him down the stairs. A few moments later Luigi was tied up and left on the floor, unable to move.

Bowser and the Koopa trooper made to leave the Pipe House but before they left Bowser gave Luigi one last kicking and one final remark.

'I'm off to get Daisy now, he he'

Slamming the door behind them, Luigi was all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Once again I am so sorry for the delay. I had this half written ages ago but I forgot about it. So here it is for you all and once again thank you to those who review. We left Luigi in the not so capable hands of Bowser. Daisy spent the night in Waluigi's company whilst Peach and Mario reached the Soulbridge Kingdom in search of King Osbrew. Enjoy. x

**Chapter 7: Finding Things Out.**

Daisy woke up with a crick in the neck. She was in a room she failed to recognise. Shaking her head she got off the sofa. She started to think back to the night before. Eventually she replayed the night's events in her head. Smirking to herself she thought about what sensible predictable Peach would say. Peach would probably try to convince her that it was all one big bad idea and then Daisy would scoff at her, telling her to mind her own business. Peach was like that, always poking her nose in.

Waluigi walked in and saw Daisy staring into a random space on the wall. Walking over he sat down next to her, taking her attention away from the wall.

"Mornin' He greeted her. She smiled back.

"It's nice to see you out and about with Peach by your side," He said.

"We're not joined at the hip," She replied, she had remarks about her and Peach being an item in her local press and it irked her some.

"I know, I never believed the papers, you know about her being the leader of some sort," He chose his words carefully in the knowledge that if he chose the right one's she would be easier to manipulate.

"I have my own idea's you know," She said hotly.

"I know, but it's just..." He started to say whilst watching her facial expressions.

"Just what exactly?" She snapped.

"It's just the papers tend to have made out that you have to ask Peach for advice on what to do and that you do all the things that please her. They made you look...erm...slightly dependant on her," he said slyly.

Daisy glared at him.

"Not that I think like that in any way you understand. But it's only right you know what they say,"

She nodded at him and went all quiet.

"On a brighter note, I want to ask you something," Waluigi, said, knowing full well she wouldn't resist asking.

"Go on.."

"I don't want to see too forward but.."

"But?"

"I want to take you away for a while, what do you say? Now I know it seems odd but I am going away for a while and don't really want to go alone," He said.

Daisy thought it over. It was tad risky, in fact very risky. Normally she would never consider going away with anyone after spending one night with them, but then she had known him for a while. It was her fault she didn't know him properly just because he judged him wrong when they first met. But what would Peach do? Peach would say no. Very sensible girl. Daisy thought back to the earlier conversation, if she said no it would most likely prove she wasn't her own person.

"Okay. I'll come," She declared, "I need to tell someone first though,"

"We can do it when we get to our destination," Waluigi countered.

"Right, but where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," He said with a grin.

Peach sat with Mario and listened intently to the manager's story. Mario wasn't really listening in all fairness; he was still waiting for his pasta.

"Right it all started when our old King died. The Kingdom was in turmoil," The manager said glumly.

"Well why didn't his next of kin take over, any one knows that," Mario said shaking his head.

"What if he had no next of kin?" The manager asked of Mario. Mario looked sheepish and shrugged. The manager took this as the ok to carry on.

"As it happens, he didn't. No one knew what to do until..."

"Until?" Sighed Mario getting fed up of waiting for his pasta.

"Until he came," The manager shuddered. Peach patted him on the shoulder.

"Any way, he said he was a King and that he could help us. He did for a while. Then he started to get greedy and took all our money. Many people left. Apparently some evil tyrant called Bowser was pulling Osbrew's strings. We've never seen this Bowser though,"

"I see, we're trying to find Bowser, can you tell me where Osbrew is?" Peach asked.

"Fine if you insist, I can see there's no stopping you. Try the big white house and then end of the town. He's there," The manager said with a grim smile.

Luigi sat there all chained and bound. Tears had stopped coming now determination set in. He had to reach someone. Daisy was in trouble and she needed him. He couldn't let Bowser get hold of her. Struggling against the chains that bound him he tried to wriggle free but it was just no good.

After about half an hour sitting there he finally gave up. It was no good. His mind started to play tricks on him; he could have sworn he heard a knock at the door. Ignoring it and putting it down to his imagination he sat in silence, trying not to think about Daisy in the hands of Bowser.

But there it was again. A knock at the door, Luigi's head snapped up and looked over. He shouted in frustration. The door opened and it was such a pleasant familiar sight.

"Toad! Am I glad to see you!" Luigi said relieved.

"What's happened to you?" Toad asked bewildered.

"I'll explain later, get me out of these chains,"

Toad winked at Luigi and pulled off his mushroom hat. Luigi gawked at him in surprise. Toad started rummaging though his hat and pulled out a road map, a carrot, a tennis racket and finally a skeleton key. Toad put his hat back on complete with random items and unlocked the chains around Luigi. Luigi stood up and couldn't stop gawking at Toad. Before he could ask what that was all about Toadette rushed in from behind them.

"Have you told him yet Toad?" She squeaked out of breath.

"Told me what?" Luigi asked puzzled.

"About Mario and Peach going to face Bowser," She said frantically.

"I know.." He said.

"You what?" Toadette asked, not sure how he could know if Toad hadn't told him.

"Yeah Bowser told me," He said before filling in the pair about Bowser's plan and how Bowser had led Mario and Peach into a trap.

"We've got to do something!" Toad said. Toadette and Luigi agreed. All three friends set off to rescue Daisy, Peach and Mario.


End file.
